Sometimes there are Miracles
by Avalin Rose Ellyot
Summary: Ok guys I'm not exactly sure how to do this O.o but I guess i'll just say it... this story is on hiatus until further notice. kk? thanks. bye.
1. A New Beginning

Sometimes there are miracles

As Clara lay gasping for breath on the TARDIS floor, the Doctor stood over the other girl, the one she brought back. The Doctor had just fished them out of his time stream, and neither of them was in good shape. Clara tried to get up, but the Doctor instead picked her up and carried her to bed, saying she needed sleep. The other one, however, looked like she might not wake for a while.

He didn't know how she'd got there, and he didn't like not knowing. He decided that the best bet would be to run tests on both girls, just to make sure they were safe.

As he dragged the young girl to the medical bay he got a terrible head ache. Being so close to his time stream was sickening. He placed the girl on the examination table and began scanning. What he found was impossible. The adolescent's biological makeup was shifting, as if she were going through a chameleon arc. Slowly but surely, most of her DNA was becoming Gallifreyan.

Already a lump was forming on the right side of her chest, a lump the Doctor was sure would be a heart. The Doctor understood what was going on, but not why. He also understood why she hadn't awoken. She was changing species.

Though, he noticed, not all of her. Her personality, the way she thought, the deepest most center part of her being was remaining human. She would be a Timelord, but not 100 percent.

He picked up the girl, who he saw couldn't be more than 13, and took her to the room the TARDIS had prepared for her. He placed her carefully in bed, and went back to Clara.

She was awake, but just barely. He took her to the examination table and scanned her too. He was absolutely giddy when he found the same results. He smiled when he discovered the truth: he was no longer the last Timelord. More than that though, he realized something even better. He could be with Clara.

He decided to celebrate by doing the drunk giraffe. He had just started his terrible dance when Clara sat up, panting and wheezing. Quickly it became panting, wheezing, and laughing. "Nice moves, Chin Boy," she said once she could talk again. The Doctor grinned and ran over to tell her the news.

He never got to. Just before he got to the table, Clara started to glow. Her smile swiftly faded as she saw what was going on. They both heard a loud scream coming from the girl's room. "Lili-ahhhhhh!" she started to say, but was cut off by a gut wrenching cry of her own.

The Doctor ran back, trying not to get by regeneration energy. He ran behind the control console, but was grazed by the golden light on his left arm. He ignored it for the moment, and waited. "It must be complete," he muttered, "This must be the last step." Just then the girl's shout ended, and a bit after that so did Clara's.

"Doctor! Doctor, what's wrong with my voice?" he heard her call. This new voice of hers was lower and, errrrrm, bittersweet? Yes, that was the word. The Doctor liked it. A lot. Slowly he peeked around the corner of the flight console to look at her. What he saw took his breath away. She was tall and lean, with black hair that tumbled down her back in waves. She was tan, with full, red lips. But it was the eyes that did it for him. They didn't stay a certain color, but looked like a kaleidoscope, shifting and changing from deep brown to clear blue to soft green. He took one look at them and was done.

"Doctor! Come here, Chin Boy, or I will smack you so hard…" she yelled at him, but in this form it sounded more like a flirt than a threat. None the less, he crawled out of his of hiding place. Clara stood up, and suddenly looked aware that something was different. She used to be a full head shorter than him, but now the Doctor saw she could look him straight in the eye. He liked this too. It'd be easier to kiss her like this.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me? What happened? Last thing I remember is you doing a _terrible_ dance and then there was a light. Why do I sound different?" she asked looking nervous. The Doctor kissed her on the forehead and was about to explain when the other girl ran in, now sporting a completely new face.

The child had been small with long blonde hair and pale, blue eyes. Now she was tall and thicker, with a golden brown pixie cut and emerald eyes that glowed with excitement. The girl had a line of freckles down her nose and a smirk that said that you shouldn't trust her with fire or sharp objects.

"Wow, you look good," she said, glancing at her. "Now, more important business: how do _I_ look? I know I'm taller and my hair's short, and -Hey! I'm American! - but tell me honestly. Am I still gorgeous?" she asked, batting her eyes.

Clara inhaled. "Lilia? Lil, is that you?" she gasped. The girl whose name was apparently Lilia winked. "Yup! I'm the new and improved, regenerated Timelord style, completely fabulous Lilia 2.0!" she sang. She ran around the console, did a front flip down to the medical bay, and landed in a curtsey while doing jazz hands.

Clara looked in shock and the Doctor smiled. "I like Lilia," he started, "Lilia is cool." Clara laughed at this, a beautiful sound like silver Christmas bells. "Okay, okay…? Doctor, for the last time, what happened to me and Lilia?" she said in her teacher voice. The Doctor swallowed, suddenly completely nervous.

"Ummmm, actually, it seems that you and Lilia have," he paused and dropped his voice to a barely audible whisper, "become Timelords." Clara gave him a look that would've scared Amy Pond.

"What?! We've become what?!" she asked, lowering her voice to a growl and doing a slybrow. The Doctor wished he could slybrow, but unfortunately he hand a seeming lack of eyebrows. He shook his head to get back on track and gave Clara a look that said 'Please, please, please don't kill me!'

` "Well do to micro-engineering and biology re-authorship that seem to have taken place as a result o-" he started when Lilia slapped him across the face. "In English, please so we can understand it," she said, giving him her sweetest smile.

The Doctor gulped and looked at the ceiling. "You and Lilia have somehow, someway become Timelords. Not fully, but close. According to the scans, you have all the physical Timelord attributes like long memory, heightened senses, and regeneration, but your mind is still human. You have human emotions and personalities in Timelord bodies!" he said, practically screaming with joy at the last bit.

He noticed though, that Clara was less enthusiastic. She was pacing back and forth, running her hands through her brand new hair. "If we regenerated, why am I still the same? I mean, I still like these clothes and I still want to bake soufflés and I'm still me. From what you told me about the whole process, I should be entirely different," she said. The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned. "That's the human bit of it! You have the same personality because deep down inside, you guys are still human!" he said, and started dancing again. "Oh no! Not that! Anything but that!" Lilia cried, covering her eyes to block out the horribleness of the drunk giraffe.

The Doctor stopped dancing. He just realized something. No matter how cool Lilia was, he had no idea who she was. For all he knew, she could be a really clever Zygon. "Who are you and how on Gallifrey did you get in this ship?" he asked, glowering at the playful brunette. Lilia stepped back and Clara stepped forward.

"She is Lilia Annabeth Oswin, and in one of those other lives she is our daughter," Clara said, pulling herself up to her new height.

The Doctor fell back into the chair by the console, rubbing his temples as he was pulled back into a memory. He was in his 10th incarnation, and just before he regenerated he met a woman in 22nd century London. She was beautiful and kind, and in a moment of weakness he slept with her. It was wonderful and amazing, but a voice in the back of his head said 'No, not yet. Wait wait wait.' so he left the next day. He went to Elizabethan England, but he couldn't remember what he did there. Later he went back to visit the lady he had one good night with. He was confronted by a child who claimed to be his and the death of the girl who he barely knew. He now recalled her name. "Clara Oswin," he muttered, and started to cry.


	2. Surprise Surprise

Sometimes there are Miracles

Clara was not in an amazing mood. She'd just been saved, but still felt dead. She could remember them now, all her lives. She remembered being turned into a Dalek and blowing herself up, falling from the clouds and dying Christmas morning in the 19th century, and being shot by Cybermen in front of her daughter. She remembered dying and dying and dying and dying again. That was the whole point of her lives. Live and die to save the Doctor. "Not this time though. This time I live and I fight and enjoy myself," she told herself as she paced.

Except, it felt as though someone else was talking. She still wasn't used to opening her mouth and hearing that voice. This new self was gorgeous, but it wasn't really her. She did love the eyes, though.

Then there was Lilia. She didn't know how she'd gotten into the Doctor's time stream, but she was glad she had. It seemed meeting her –ehhhh, did Clara really have to say it? Yeah, yeah she did. – her father had brought out all her very Doctor-ish traits. Although her new regeneration was a bit different. Her old self had been more careful, more serious, more regretful, but still very fun and energetic. This Lil was more like this Doctor, more care free and childish.

She stopped pacing and screamed in her mind out of pure frustration. She was pleased to hear her old voice in her mind. Suddenly there was a new person speaking. _"Clara, I know you're aggravated, but could you please be a little quieter?"_ the Doctor asked clearly in her mind. She jumped back and physically yelled "What?! What, what, what was that?!" meanwhile, the Doctor grabbed his forehead and yelped, reminding Clara of a certain young wizard. "Oh wow, either something just happened or Dear Old Dad is turning into Harry Potter," Lilia laughed as she walked in the room, and Clara had to try not to giggle because her daughter was so much like her.

"Lilia, could you please leave for just a bit? Your father and I need to discuss something," Clara told her daughter. She wanted to know just what was going on. Not that being telepathically linked with the Doctor would be bad, but there were some things she didn't exactly want him seeing. _"Why have her leave, we can talk like this," _the Doctor asked mentally. Clara quickly turned and whacked the Doctor hard across the face, then kicked him in the shin for good measure. "Talking like that is what we're discussing Doctor!" she yelled. Lilia took one more look at the bizarre scene in front of her and left the room.

"Now Chin Boy, explain what's going on," she told her Doctor. Then she silently scolded herself for thinking of him as hers. "Well, considering we are now both Timelords, it only makes sense that we can communicate in the way Gallifreyans were initially supposed to. It's all a bit wibbly wobbly, but basically we can send thoughts, images, and even feelings to each other. Don't worry though, it's not like you'll hear every one of my thoughts, just the ones I send you or when you purposely try to read them," he explained. Clara just sat down.

"This is quite a lot to take in," she muttered. The Doctor walked over and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. "It'll be ok, my Impossible Girl," he murmured in her ear. This shocked Clara, as he had never done anything obviously romantic like that. She loved it, but it worried her. Did he have feelings for her or this new body? All the hints pointed to the latter, and she became sour.

"You're only doing that because I'm pretty now. If I still looked like me you wouldn't be giving me any attention!" she said, giving him a repulsed look. Then she ran to the library and wept.

Next thing she knew she was in a room she'd never seen before. She must've fallen asleep or something and either Lilia or the Doctor brought her bed. She looked around using her new enhanced sense of sight. Around the room were knick-knacks and trinkets, and shelves up to the ceiling full of books. There was even a baby's cradle against one wall. Suddenly she knew exactly where she was, and sure enough sitting in a rocking chair in the corner, was the Doctor. He had his head in his hands, and was whispering something to himself.

It hurt Clara to see him so sad, but she didn't want to get up. Instead she decided to test their "psychic link". She searched in her mind for the Doctor's, and found it almost immediately. He showed no sign of noticing she was in his thoughts, so she looked around his consciousness for a bit. _"Clara, Clara, Clara. How did I mess this up? The most precious thing in the universe, and you lost it! Stupid, ugly, worthless Doctor!" _she heard him think. She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. _"So beautiful, so pure, so wonderful, so so so so amazing. To kiss and hold her, to protect her and keep her, I would burn a thousand suns. The Impossible Girl, Clara Oswald, all mine," _he thought. She built up all the courage she had and poured it all into sending him one word, one syllable. _"Yes."_

And after that one word came a million others. Not just words, but pictures and ideas and memories and emotions. _"All yours!"_ she thought, screaming it through both of their minds. The Doctor looked up and saw Clara sitting in bed, staring at him with tears streaming down her face. "Doctor," she said aloud. He ran over and pounced on her, his lips locking own her own. She lay on top of him, and for the longest time there was nothing in the world but his kiss, his touch, his nimble fingers running through her hair.

When they finally stopped, and the Doctor turned and looked at her, and spoke for the first time since she'd woke, "Clara, I love you. I've always loved you, since the moment I met you. I love you for your kindness, for your curiosity, for your completely unreasonable love of soufflés. I'd love you if you were a slitheen, or a weeping angel, or even a headless monk. You are my Clara Oswald, my Impossible Girl, and the savior of my universe."


	3. Backtracking

Sometimes there are Miracles

Lilia was getting tired of sitting in her room alone. Her mom and dad had been "discussing" for 2 ½ hours now, and about 2 hours and 29 minutes ago Lilia had got incredibly bored. "Mooooooom! Can I come out now?" she shouted out the door. There was no reply, so she cautiously poked her head around the door frame. There was no one in the control room, so she walked in and flounced into the nearest chair. Here she was, finally finally finally finally meeting her dad again after him disappearing (again) for 4 years, and what happens? Him and her mother get in a fight and are now probably "making up". She didn't mean to seem conceited, but really! She was his long-lost daughter from the future, and all he can think about in how hot her mom was in her new regeneration.

More than being angry though, she was thrilled. Her mom had been shot by a Cyberman 4 years ago, so Lilia had to fight the robots herself. She had barely made it out alive, only to find her home had been destroyed. She lived off the streets, but then one day she ran out of food. Three weeks later, aka this morning, starvation had taken its toll. But in place of dying, she had found herself in that gold-ish, pit-ish place lying next to her mother. Suddenly her father, who looked entirely different, came and picked them both up. After that Lil must've blacked out, because she woke up in bed on the TARDIS looking and feeling completely new. So, yeah being alive and with her mother was utterly fantastic.

Lilia spun around in the chair, twirling her bangs on her finger. She had never twirled her hair before, but then again she was a new person. A new, American person. The sudden change in nationality had confused the heck out of her at first, but she was getting used to being a Yank. It had even changed the way she thought. It was actually really weird.

Just then her parents walked in, looking completely disheveled. Lilia raised her eyebrows and gave her mom an "atta girl" smirk. Clara rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "C'mon Lil, we didn't _do _anything," she said, looking a bit exasperated. Lilia just winked. "You keep playing that card," she giggled. Clara just waved her off, though she was smiling.

The Doctor spun around, running his fingers through his floppy hair in what looked like a last ditch attempt to clean himself up, and smiled at his daughter. "So, hello! I'm the Doctor," he said, using what she picked up to be his best conversational skills. She giggled like a 5 year old, and smiled up at him. "I'm Lilia, I'm 13, my favorite color is TARDIS blue, I really need to find some better fitting clothes, and if you hurt my mother I will make sure you don't regenerate," finishing her little speech with a glare. The Doctor took a few steps back, not knowing what to do in this particular situation. "Are you sure she likes me? She seems a bit feisty," he whispered to Clara. Lilia simply smiled, knowing she'd made her point. Her mother pushed her father forward, encouraging him to talk to the young girl.

"So, you said you need new clothes? C'mon, I'll show you were you can get some," he said, smiling nervously. He guided her to a room near what she was pretty sure was the Doctor's bedroom. He opened the door and Lilia couldn't help but giggle. The room was filled with some of the strangest clothes she'd ever seen. There was a box filled with shoes, and she smiled a bit smugly and picked a pair of white high-top converse. She then went to the girl's clothing and grabbed a bulky sweater, some black skinny jeans, and a little satchel. Then she walked up to her father and whispered something in his ear. He started grinning like it was Christmas.

"Clara! Clara, guess what?" he said, positively beaming. Clara held her head in her hands, like she couldn't bear to watch what was about to happen. "What is it?" she asked looking nervous. The Doctor threw his hands up in a victory pose. "Lilia asked if she could wear a bowtie! You know why? Because bowties. Are. Cool!" he yelled. Lilia and her mother collapsed into a pile of giggles. The Doctor shook his head like he was confused about what part of the statement was funny. He shrugged, and grabbed Lilia by the hand, dragging her out of the room and back into the console room. He pulled up a panel in the floor and took out a little box. In the box was a black bowtie. Lilia took it out and pinned it in her hair.

"That's not how you wear a bowtie," the Doctor grumbled. The girls just rolled their eyes. Lilia did a quick turn and smiled. "How do I look?" she asked smiling. "Lovely, just lovely," her mother replied. Her dad was about to answer when he doubled over in pain. "Lil, Clara, go. Go to your rooms no-" he gasped, being cut off by a hard, blood filled cough. Clara did as the Doctor said, but Lilia ran forward. "No, Lilia, something's going wrong. Got hit by *gasp, sputter* by your mother's *hack hack, groan* regeneration energy! It's messing something *deep breath, deep breath* up! I don't want *moan, cough* you to get hurt!" he yelled, now in so much pain he was on his knees. Lilia backed up, but didn't leave the room.

Suddenly, the Doctor started to glow like he was regenerating, but instead of the light being gold it was indigo. He screamed so loud that Lilia almost fainted, but she stayed conscious. She saw her dad's floppy hair stick straight up, and his large chin thin out. He got thinner, and when the light faded she saw a familiar face.

"Agh! What was that? Lilia, are you okay?" he called out. Lilia stumbled forward, her head pounding and knee scraped and bleeding. "You're hurt! I've hurt you! Lilia I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the Doctor said, running up and hugging her. When they separated, Lilia stepped back to look at the man. The sideburns, the hair, the eyebrows, it was all the same. Ten had returned.


	4. Same Man, Always

**Guys, guys, guess what? THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN UP FOR LIKE, 3 DAYS AND ITS GOT 431 VIEWS LAST I CHECKED! FREAKING WHAT?! I FEEL SO LOVED! GAHHHHHH I'M DYING OVER HERE! Love you all, Ava**

Sometimes there are Miracles

The Doctor had a splitting head ache, but then that was to be expected if you had just had a very odd regeneration. Lilia had stepped back and was looking at him funny. When he heard himself talk, it sounded really familiar but he didn't know why. He quickly checked himself best he could without a mirror. His hair was very sticky-uppy, which he liked, and he had sideburns. Suddenly he realized why he felt so used to his new body all ready. It wasn't new.

It was all the same. The straight nose, the quirky eyebrows, the thin face, the mole between his shoulder blades, his body was exactly the same. He loved it. Secretly, this was his favorite body. He had, weirdly enough, degenerated.

But something else was wrong. He looked at his clothes, and while too big, he found almost nothing wrong with them. The shoes though, god, those shoes. He needed a pair of trainers. But the bowtie, the bowtie was still cool. He was sad to admit it, but he was pretty sure this body was not as fond of bowties. Or brown tweed jackets. Or suspenders. Yet he was still rocking this look. He racked his brain, wondering why on Gallifrey he still seemed so, so the same. He didn't figure it out, though, because right then he passed out.

The Doctor woke to Lilia and Clara standing over him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hello, my Impossible Girl," he said. Clara's reply was a really hard smack on the head. "Ow! Why do you two keep hitting me? You're worse than Donna!" he asked, obviously shocked. "See Mom, he even sounds the same!" Lil pointed out to her mother. The Doctor grinned. "Why do you look like that? I mean, I know you regenerated, but you look like you did earlier when we, uhhhhh, when Lilia was born," Clara asked. "Weeeeeeell, when you hit me with your regeneration energy – Hey, hey don't give me that look. It's not your fault! – I guess it tampered with my regeneration. It's not that bad though. I missed looking like this," the Doctor explained. Then he straightened his bowtie.

"What, what was that? You messed with your bowtie! And I'd have thought you'd be complaining about dressing like an old man by now. You didn't dress like this last time!" Lilia exclaimed, obviously a bit shaken up, although, it had been a big day. "Dressing like an old man?! What do you mean, dressing like an old man?" the Doctor asked, obviously offended. Clara snorted like something he'd said was funny. "I'm not joking. Don't dis the clothes. C'mon then, allons-y!" he yelled. "There is something wrong here," he heard Clara mutter.

He turned around and went to comfort her. "Hey there, it's still me. Just like you're still you, and Lil is still Lil. Weeeeeeeell, I might act a bit different, but something tells me that I'm going to be mostly the same," he said, and sure enough she calmed down. He rubbed her back, subconsciously twirling his finger in her long, dark hair. She really was beautiful.

In some dark corner of his mind he wanted to nothing more than swoop her in his arms and take her back to the bedroom to finish what they'd started. He suppressed the urge, and instead brushed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Ok then crew, were to now? How about Barcelona, eh? Never did get to go to Barcelona. Always planned to, but things got in the way. Let's go to Barcelona!" he said at full speed. Lilia looked at him in confusion.

"Do you always talk this fast?" she asked. He winked in a teasing manner. "Yup," he said, popping the "p". "Anyway, Barcelona, here we come!" he yelled. Then he said a word he loved, a single word he said to prove to Clara he was still her Doctor. "Geronimo."

**Sorry for not posting and for making this so short! I'm trying to overcome writer's block for this story, and then I have my other story I'm working on, soooo this kinda got pushed to the back a little bit. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.**


	5. Sorry Guys!

Ok guys I'm really sorry, but I'm going to delete this story. With school and church and my other story which I really love I actually don't have time for this one. If any of you want to take it and continue it, I'd DEFINETLEY follow it. I just have too much on my plate. I'm really sorry.

Love you guys,

Avalin Rose


End file.
